Booksmart and Streetsmart
by AerisSerris
Summary: There's two kinds of smart, booksmart and streetsmart. Noah is booksmart, and Duncan is streetsmart. What happens when the two come together for a bit of food? Side pairings inside. I don't own Total Drama Island.


**Hello again, people of ! This is my second requested pairing, by Female Darkish Cody. More of a trade-fic, actually. Yes, this is a yaoi story. If you're homophobic, then go away. I don't have time to ready trashy reviews because of your disrespect for a person's way of life.**

**Pairing: Duncan/Noah**

**Side Pairings: Heather/DJ, tiny Heather/Noah**

**For my good pal, Female Darkish Cody! **

There were two kinds of smarts, a fact that Noah's siblings stuck inside his head. There was street-smart, and there was book-smart. Everybody knew for a fact that Noah was in the book smart category. And he was very proud of it, thank you very much.

Then there was street smart. There were a few street-smart people on the island that come to head first: Heather, Izzy, and Duncan.

Sports were not the only thing that was not on the list of Noah's fortes. Others included bragging about your dates and being gushy about your crush. Really, anything romantic was on the list of the Anti-Fortes.

Another thing that Noah's siblings kept pinned to his large brain was the fact that there was a first time for everything ("Even your Anti-Fortes, Noah!" Said his sister Mackenzie). Desire for money made him stick through that stupid dodgeball challenge. The Gophers didn't win, though, and a boy named Owen had been eliminated.

Now it was the Final Seven. Noah was there, along with Duncan, Heather, DJ, Eva, Bridgette, and Lindsay.

Heather was a strong competitor for sure, and she made it far because of her intelligence and strategizing. It was something that Noah was attracted too, but Heather was DJ's girlfriend.

DJ was strong and kind, but not brave. Heather completed him with her own bravery, and they both cared for each other. If he were that kind of person, Noah would be ecstatic for the two. But it was hard to be, when Heather nearly gets you voted off.

Eva was psychotic. Not Izzy-crazy, but psychotic. And Noah was nearly a victim of it, as the Iron Woman nearly impaled him with a pointed branch. But, should she learn to control her temper, she could go even farther in the game.

Bridgette was caring, smart, athletic, and popular with everybody. Because of her strengths, Noah suspected that she would either win, or she would be the next to go.

Lindsay was just stupid. Not retarded, but stupid. _She calls me Nancy. Do I look like a girl?!_

And then there was Duncan. Like Mackenzie said, there was a first time for everything, included a romantic-obsession. Duncan was strong, punk, and street-smart. Noah always loved street-smart dates.

It was nearly two years ago, the age of fourteen, when Noah realized he was bisexual.

_He was simply walking home from school when Josh, the only gay boy in his math class, starting checking him out._

"_What is it, Josh." Noah muttered, though not truly caring. Josh did this to every boy in the whole frickin' class. _

"_Just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. Congrats on getting class president again." Josh replied, smiling. Josh had smooth, brown hair, green eyes, and always wore a banana-yellow bandana. _

"_We talked. I listened. Bye." Said Noah, walking at a quicker pace. Josh was unaffected as he continued to walk next to Noah. _

"_Do you want to go the smoothie shop sometime?" Josh asked confidently. Noah stopped dead in his tracks. Josh did this only once before; to a boy named Kevin. He transferred back to America the next week, and wasn't heard from since. Josh was more than upset._

"_I'm not gay, nor am I bisexual. Goodbye Josh." _

_Josh didn't stop trying, though. Finally, he won the fight over Noah's sexuality. _

_  
"Fine! Fine! FINE! If you shut up, fine." Noah finally snapped._

After the smoothie shop, Noah realized that love didn't really need a gender. He and Josh broke up later, though, do to the fact that Kevin transferred back to Canada, willing to finally take Josh up on his offer. Noah was hurt, but he got over Josh.

Duncan was handsome and street-smart. And Noah was very well attracted to those attributes.

Sure enough, there came Duncan, walking by. "Hey, punk boy." Noah muttered, eyeing the said punk. Duncan stopped.

"Hey. What's going on?" He replied. He was abnormally cheerful.

"Just reading a book." Said Noah, marking his page and setting it down in the small pouch (Made by Izzy from jungle vines and leaves) that he used to store books.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you later." Said Duncan, turning to walk off again. Noah sighed, then muttered something under his breath.

_**In the Mess Hall, of hopes, and dreams, and… Never mind. I'll shut up. **_

Noah sat down in the Killer Bass table. It didn't really matter where you sat anymore, as they were, in fact, the Final Seven.

Duncan sat there as well, munching very grudgingly on a spoonful of Chef's Special Soup (Noah suspected it was the leftovers from the Brunch of Disgust challenge; AKA, the "French Bunion Soup". That challenge was a while ago, but it wasn't as though Chef cared what he put in their food.

"Hey again, Noah." Muttered Duncan, looking as green as his mohawk from Chef's "special" soup.

"You're not looking too good, punk." Noah observed. Duncan blinked.

"Wow, really? Not a clue."

"Yeah, I was being sarcastic."

"Figures." Duncan went back to his soup; the "crackers" were looking very moldy. No wonder Duncan was so sick. Suddenly, he stopped. He pushed it away, looking very sick. "I'm done with this." He growled, giving it his famous look of death.

_Quite the grudge he bears against liquid meals. _Noah thought sarcastically.

"I'm getting something else. You coming?" Duncan whispered. Noah thought for a minute; Chef was an army dude. Duncan was an experienced criminal. Chef's detection of others sucked, while Duncan was very sneaky. The odds were in their favor.

"I'm in on it." Duncan smirked.

_**Where the Good Food Items are **_

Sneaking, according to Duncan, was a magnificent art. Shoes were not wise, as they creaked, and could make you slip. Always keep your head down; wear dark clothing to blend with the shadows; and most of all, be quiet. For one, loudness provoked the risk that you were caught. For another, you had to keep an ear out for someone that could catch you.

This art was something that Duncan had to explain in a very detailed manner, for though Noah knew many things, the art of stealth was not one of them.

"You understand?" The bad-boy asked. Noah nodded. "Then lets go." The opportunity was there; the moment Duncan said that, Noah flipped his black hood onto his head. Duncan closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. "Nerd." He muttered.

Creeping to the producers' private kitchen was difficult for Noah, but not for Duncan. It was a oak-brown tent; inside there was a long table, several chairs, a buffet table, and a gleaming, beautiful, diamond-white refrigerator.

"_**It's beautiful, compared to Chef's normal crap." –Noah's Confessional**_

"This way." Duncan mouthed, dropping down to all fours. Noah copied his movements, and the two proceeded inside.

The refrigerator was beautiful on the outside, but it was a shining pile of heaven on the inside: milk that wasn't spoiled, crisp vegetables, cold meats that still enchanted the nose with a delicious smell, and delicious desserts. Pies, cakes, strudels, and so many more.

"Oh, wow." Noah breathed, quiet as a mouse. Duncan smirked.

"Come on, hold open the bag." He replied. Noah held open the bag, while Duncan piled the delicious food items into it.

When they were done, the bag too full to supply with more food, the two boys went back to all fours. Duncan carried the bag in his mouth and started to creep out, with Noah trailing behind.

_Nice behind. I wonder if – _The idea of reaching for Duncan's butt seemed very tempting, but the idea of what the punk might respond with snapped the bookworm out of it.

_**Back at Camp**_

"You did well, dude." Duncan complimented Noah. Noah gave a very rare, non-sarcastic smile.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He replied.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" Duncan suddenly seemed to ask. Noah's smile faltered in embarrassment.

"Should I read a bit deeper into that request?" Noah asked. Duncan wriggled his eyebrow.

"Only if you want to, bro." Duncan smirked.

"Then I will. See you later, Duncan." Noah walked away, silently rejoicing.

_Maybe there's hope for me after all. _He thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed that, 'cause I know I did. I felt it was a little rushed in the end. Sorry about that. **


End file.
